


dickhun [ exo groupchat ]

by jonginsugarmomma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Oh Sehun-centric, Texting, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsugarmomma/pseuds/jonginsugarmomma
Summary: Dickhun : i need some dick-Puppylover = jonginDickhun = SehunKyungs00 = kyungsooByunbaek = baekhyunZyixing = yixingJunmyeon$$ = junmyeonPcy_theking = chanyeolMinseokiee = minseokK-Jongdae = JongdaeBoobitch = SeungkwanJeonghanSVT = jeonghan





	dickhun [ exo groupchat ]

dickhun: I need some dick in my life 

byunbaek: same

pcy_the king: baek tf I give you the dick

puppylover: why Dont u just text luhan idk

dickhun: jongin did you not see his post he has  
a girlfriend idiot 

Puppylover: oh true true 

Kyungs00: jongin ur so cute

byunbaek: did kyungsoo just call jongin cute

Pcy_the king : the worlds ending kyungsoo being soft for jongin omg

Kyungs00 : shut up

junmyeon$$ : what about going to a club 

dickhun : So people Can expose me and I’ll be all over the media “ Exo member Oh sehun is GAY” no thanks 

minseokiee: aW sehun I Can link you some sex toys 

Minseokiee: https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/dildo-sex-toys/realistic-dildos/sp-adams-true-feel-dildo-99483.aspx

dickhun: minseok i don’t want plastic i want a real life dick Ugh

Minseokiee: but they have realistic ones too 

K-Jongdae : wtf there on sale too bye I’m going to buy some dildos 

Minseokiee: Jongdae fuck those dildos , come over and I’ll fuck you .

K-Jongdae : omw

dickhun: thanks for the help guys

dickhun: atleast someone’s getting fucked

Zyixing: sehunie what about that guy jeonghan 

byunbaek : OOo yeah sehun I have his number do you want it ?

dickhun: why not  
-  
New chat with Dickhun 

jeonghanSVT : whose this 

Dickhun : it’s me sehun from exo 

jeonghanSVT : oh hey sehun nice name btw 

Dickhun: thanks btw are you free tommrow 

jeonghanSVT : yeah why ?

Dickhun: do you want to go out and get something to eat and then come over

jeonghanSVT: sure why not ur hot I’m down

Dickhun: great see you tomorrow 

-  
jeonghan is getting dick : well guess whose  
fucking sehun tommrow 

boobitch : my fellow hoe I’m PROUD  
-  
dickhun: well I’m getting fucked tomorrow thanks guys 

Zyixing : im a fucking genius bye


End file.
